


Real Life Sims

by umlaut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Roommates, roasted, sassy!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umlaut/pseuds/umlaut
Summary: No one appreciates interior design.





	Real Life Sims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sweet Roommate Who Loves To Roast Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sweet+Roommate+Who+Loves+To+Roast+Me.).



> I have two housemates. One is relentlessly savage. I tend to walk right into it.  
> Real life conversations that are too perfect not to use for my boys.  
> I don't own Voltron.

Finally.

Finally Lance had managed to get all the furniture in their living room moved around, sitting in a way where everything fit and looked appealing.  
The couch only took an hour to move on his own; damn thing had been so heavy and the apartment living room had been so small.

He flopped down into the soft, brown cushions and breathed; taking in the rearranged space.

The dinning table was now by the window. The tv and couch were on opposite walls, video games and DVDs stacked neatly on the shelf of the entertainment unit. The coffee table was pushed into the middle of it all, and the wooden kitchen unit was finally all the way onto the tile. 

Pulling out his phone, he heard the front door open and closed loudly. Lance looked up and saw Keith hanging his keys on the rack which read: Don't forget me!

"Hey," Lance called from the couch, "how do you like the new set up?"

Keith stopped and looked into the common space they and their third housemate, Hunk, shared. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the layout of the space. 

"You ever play Sims?" He asked, monotone.

Lance's eyes light up. Of course he played Sims! It was probably the best game ever even if it crashed his computer half the time! Obviously all his practice now showed.

_Shit. No. Gotta be cool, play it cool,_ he thought, catching himself before he could give Keith anything to further tease him for.

"Yeah, I dabble," Lance finally replied, trying his best to sound like it was no big deal.

"You need more practice," he deadpans, shifting his backpack and walking down the hall to their room.

Lance is dumbstruck and it takes a short moment to even process it.

"Wait! What do you mean more practice? Rude!"

Down the hall Keith laughed and Lance continued to sit in awe at just how savage his roommate could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble is drabble.  
> I get roasted so often that I might as well turn this into a mini series. I don't know why I haven't been writing this all down sooner.  
> Like it? Tell me so.  
> Thanks.


End file.
